Casino
Casino was an unsold game show pilot. Gameplay The game was played with three contestants all competing for over $100,000 in cash & prizes. The object of the game was to make a 21 or come as close to 21 without going over. Rounds 1-2 At the beginning of the first two rounds, each contestant was given one card to start. Then host Pearson asked multiple choice general knowledge trivia questions. The first player to buzz-in with a correct answer won money for the question and a look at the next card. Once the card was shown, the contestant in control chose to either take that card or pass it to one of his/her opponents. At one point in the round if they have a hand they like, he/she can ask for a "Freezer Question" in which a correct answer froze that player's score, but a wrong answer made his/her score still vulnerable. If a player busts or is forced to bust, that player is out of the round. When there's only one player left unfrozen & unbusted, no more questions were asked; cards were dealt until that player in busted has a high enough score or hit 21. As soon as two players have busted or if everybody has frozen, the player with the best hand won the round and ten times the question value. If at any time a contestant reached exactly 21 in addition to the round and the money, that contestant also won a bonus of $2,100 not affecting the final score. Round 1 In round one, each correct answer was worth $100 and winning the round was worth $1,000. Round 2 In round two, each correct answer was worth $200 and winning the round was worth $2,000. The third place player at the end of the round was eliminated from the game. Round 3 The two survivors of the first two rounds played the third and final round against each other. Each correct answer was worth $300, and winning the round won $3,000 and the game. The winner of the game went on to play the bonus game. The $100,000 Bonus Game In the bonus game, the winning contestant faced three more hands. Next to each hand was a prize, and each hand received a card at the start. Tanya dealt three cards on a stand in front of her. Host Pearson then asked four more questions, with each correct answer earning an additional card for a maximum total of seven. The winning contestant then used those cards to make better hands. The winning contestants chose a card by number and placed it to whichever hand s/he wants to place. If a hand's total comes between 18 and 21, the player won the prize attached to the hand; if a hand totaled exactly 21, s/he won $2,100 in addition to the prize. The contestant had the ability to stop with any prizes won if s/he had at least one. If at any time any hand exceeded 21, the contestant busts and lost all the prizes won in that round. If the contestant scored 21 on all three hands, s/he won all three prizes and $100,000. Link GSN, KW rol dice on 'Casino' show Category:Unsold Game Show Pilot